Shiver
by Sarmoti
Summary: Piper dreams about her forbidden desires, and now she can't forget them. What happens when she wakes up? Cole/Piper


Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Set: Season 4ish. Cole and Phoebe are a couple, Leo and Piper are married, Cole's not evil.

A/N: This story is kind of sexually charged, I wanted to write something a little bit more steamy. It's not real bad, but I wanted to warn you before you read.

****

Song used for this songfic: Shiver

Sung by: Jamie O'Neal

Written by: Jamie O'Neal, Lisa Drew Shaye Smith

Album: Shiver/Jamie O'Neal

**__**

Shiver

Don't know how you do it

Like there's nothing to it

You just look my way

You come a little closer

I lose my composure

Don't know what to say

I'm overwhelmed, you smile, I melt

And somewhere inside, oh baby

I shiver, tremble, I never

No I never once felt so much

It shakes me how you take me

Deeper than I've ever been

It's to the core, under my skin

I Shiver.

I love the way you whisper 

Slowly, softly lingers

In my ear

You move a little lower

The world starts spinning slower

Then it disappears

Your lips so close, we kiss almost

Just barely touch, but that's enough

To make me shiver.

It shakes me

How you take me

Deeper than I've ever been

It's to the core, under my skin

I Shiver

I love the way you whisper 

I feel so lazy today. I have nothing to do. Marsha is opening the club for me, Leo is busy doing whatever he does all day, and my sisters both are at their jobs. I look around the kitchen, trying to find something I can do to keep myself busy.

I finished my cup of coffee. I was taking my time, since, other than Cole, I had the house to myself. He would be leaving shortly anyways.

I needed to get out of my pajamas, and take a shower first. Then I would clean the dinning room up, it needed a good dusting.

I stood up and made my way upstairs, heading for my bedroom. As I passed the bathroom, the door opened, and Cole came out, just out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Steam was rolling out behind him, from the hot water he used in his shower.

"Opps, sorry Piper." He said, getting out of my way.

I nodded and kept walking, but that image was burned into my mind. I quickly made it to my bedroom and shut my door and leaned against it, gasping for air. All I could see was Cole, wearing a towel. His chest still wet, droplets of water between the muscles. His wet hair tussled, his eyes fresh and bright.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. So what if I had a nice looking brother-in-law. I had a nice looking husband to. Although, Leo never looked _that_ good coming out of the shower.

I picked up my hairbrush, running it through my hair quickly, making my way back to the now empty bathroom. As I step into the shower, I picture Cole standing here just moments ago, water running over his body like it is running over mine.

I have to stop thinking about that or I will never get out of the shower. What the heck am I thinking about Cole for anyways? Just cause he looked good with no clothes on? I whisper to myself to get a grip.

I finish my shower quickly, and change my clothes. After tying my hair up in a quick ponytail, I made my way back to the kitchen, ready to clean. Cole was standing at the counter, sipping on some orange juice. This time he was wearing his typical suit, his hair combed back. But, when I looked at him, I saw the other Cole. The one I hadn't seen before, and I shivered.

"Cold?" Cole asked, looking over at me, grinning.

"A little bit." I replied.

"Well I'm going to work Piper, I'll see you later." Cole said, stepping out of the house.

I did the dishes up, before going up stairs to the bedroom. I didn't want to clean the dinning room now. I just wanted to sit and think. I wanted to think about Leo. I wanted to picture making love to my husband, my true love. I sat down on the edge of the bed, looking out the window, thinking about the first time I met Leo, when he knocked on the manor door, toolbox in hand. My thoughts drifted on their own, to the first time I met Cole. I was with Phoebe in the bookstore, he came up to us and introduced himself to me.

I sighed as I laid my head down on the pillow. How could seeing Cole one time do this to me? Am I that silly?

I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up it was dark. I looked at the clock, it was eight thirty. I got up and splashed my face with water, before going downstairs.

"Phoebe? Leo?" I called out.

Cole stepped out of the kitchen. "They aren't home. Phoebe had a convention in Nevada with Elise, remember? And Richard just came and picked Paige up. Leo came home, but left again, saying he would be back in the morning."

I turned quickly, wanting to get back upstairs. It was bad enough that I wanted to sleep with him, but being alone with him would be worse.

I felt him behind him. His breath on my neck. I turned around to see I was only inches from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I saw the way you looked at me when I came out of the shower this morning." He said, his eyes sparkling.

I shivered at the memory of that incredible sight.

His reached out and gripped my arm. "You want me Piper. I know you do. I make you shiver. "

I shook his hand off of me. "Cole, no matter what you think you saw, your nuts. Leave me alone." I told him.

"I want you Piper. I've wanted you for awhile. I know you want me, stop thinking about what's right." he responded, inching closer to me. His face was leaning down into mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

Instead, I spoke up again. "Cole, this isn't right. You are married, and I am married, let go of…"

He interrupted me. "Shut up." he said, leaning down and kissing me.

The lighting instantly flowed through my body. He tasted incredible. His hands were like fire on my arms, his lips burning me.

I should push him off of me, and scream at him, but I don't. I see him coming out of the shower, I see the image of him wet and almost naked, and lean into his kisses, anxious to see what he could bring me, anxious to see that Cole again.

As he pushes me down on the couch and moves over me, I start to tremble. I want him so bad at that moment. The fireplace is burning, and as he removes his shirt, the fire dances across his skin. I can't wait any longer, and I pull him down to me.

His lips are on mine again, setting me on fire. I grasp at his zipper, sliding it down. Cole stops long enough to stand up and remove his clothing. He stands before me naked. I can't breath. I can't talk, I wonder what I look like, staring up at him with a look of pure lust on my face. I must look okay, because he says. "Oh Piper." and lays back down with me, removing all of my clothing. His lips and hands explore me, tasting places Leo didn't know existed. I was moaning and crying his name out as his lips kissed places I hadn't felt before.

He leaned up and kissed my nose. "You are so beautiful Piper." he whispers, and then he enters me.

I feel him inside me, and I say his name. I can' t believe this is happening. I cling to him as we rock together, becoming one in our physical union.

Each thrust he makes is incredible. Finally, I feel my release and I cry out, feeling his release as well.

He didn't pull out of me. Instead we cling to each other. Our sweaty bodies clinging together. Cole leans up and looks at me.

"Piper?" he says softly

"Yes Cole?" I answer with a smile.

"PIPER? PIPER? PIPER?" his voice says. I gasp, as I sit up in bed. I look around. I am still in my bedroom. , Cole and Leo are standing over me.

"Piper are you okay? You have been asleep for hours. You were screaming in your sleep. " Leo asked.

I look around the room. It was a dream. I didn't sleep with Cole. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm okay Leo. How was your day?" I ask him.

"It's okay. I have to go back up there, I only came down because I had a small break. I will be back in the morning." he said.

He took my hand and we went downstairs, Cole was behind us. I looked back at him and he winked. I gasped softly. Could he have known what I was dreaming about? I turn to him again, but he is looking down at the floor.

I kiss Leo softly on the lips before he orbs back out. Cole left the kitchen, so I am alone. I pour a glass of orange juice, and think about my dream. Each touch felt to so real. Each kiss I could still feel on my lips.

Without thinking about it, I raise my hand and touch my lips, they feel warm. I shake my head as my hand drops back to my side.

I hear a noise in the doorway and look up. There stands Cole. He is still in his suit, a smirk on his face.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"Know what? I have no idea what you are talking about Piper." he said, but his eyes are sparkling, and the smile on his face tells me he does know what I am talking about.

"My dream? How did you know about my dream?" I said.

Cole stepped into the kitchen. He closed the distance between us quickly. I was pressed back against the refrigerator, and he leaned up against me, his right hand beside my head, his left hand resting on my arm.

"Because Piper, before Leo came home, I heard you moan. I went up to your door to make sure things were okay, and I heard you say my name. Along with some other very dirty things." he said, with a look on his face that said he was enjoying this very much. "I didn't know you were just a kinky girl."

"Get away from me." I say softly, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry Piper. I won't tell. I've dreamed about you many times, and may I say I hope I was as good in your dream as you were in mine." he said, almost mocking me.

I ducked and slipped away from him, moving quickly across the kitchen, but not as quick as Cole, who shimmered over to block my path. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall quickly, pressing his lips on mine.

It was like my dream, only real. His breath was warm, his tongue was exploring me, his lips caressing mine. I feel his hand trail through my hair softly.

He pulled away from me, leaving me feeling empty and wanting more. I look at him, his face is contorted, as if he doesn't know what to do next, which is odd for Cole, who always has a plan.

"I'm sorry Piper, I shouldn't have." he finally chokes out, looking vulnerable. I look down at the floor, before looking back up at him.

"Don't worry about it Cole, it won't happen again." I said, turning on my heels and heading to my bedroom quickly.

I sit down on my bed thinking about what has happened, the dream, the very real kiss. I feel so much desire right now, I want Cole so bad. I can't have him though. I sigh.

Finally, I call out for my husband. "Leo, Leo!"

Leo orbs into the bedroom. He looks so tired. "Piper, honey, what's wrong?" he asks.

I stand up and push him on the bed. "I just really wanted to see you." I say as I unbutton his shirt.

I want Cole. I want him bad. I have Leo though, and if I close my eyes and picture my dream….

FIN


End file.
